


lullabies under the moonlight

by sourskittles



Series: 너는 내 어두운 세상에 빛나는 존재예요 [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles





	lullabies under the moonlight

Minho groaned as he pushed himself out of bed, he trudged towards the crib at the end of the bed with his eyes half closed.

Seon Yul was staring at him with tears in her big eyes, she was probably hungry, she was too distracted by playing with Junghee’s now lilac hair than eating and Minho knew she would wake up for a late night feed.

“What’s wrong” Minho whispered as he lifted the 6 month old baby out of her crib.

Minho bounced her gently in his arms before turning to carry her down the stairs, the omega dragged himself to the kitchen.

Minho moved the little girl to his left side.  He boiled some water and scoped baby formula into one of Seon Yul’s bottles. The omega slumped into a chair waiting for the bottle to cool down to a drinkable temperature.

Seon Yul was still fussing in his arms. He rubbed his hands down Seon Yul’s back until her little sobs had died down into whimpering.

The omega shook the bottle, dropping a few drops of formula onto his wrist to test the temperature before bringing the bottle to Seon Yul’s lips. She latched on immediately, her one hand resting against the bottle and her other grabbing onto Minho’s t-shirt.

The baby settled into his touch, calming down as she fed. It was obvious that her hunger had woken her up. 

Once she was done, Minho lifted her to rest against his chest, patting gently on her back to draw a burp out of the baby. He had thrown her bib over his shoulder and her chin was rested on it.

Minho sat there for what felt like hours before Seon Yul let out a burp which soon turned into a wail.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, voice still heavy with fatigue.

Sometimes Minho wished that his daughter could just tell him what was wrong so he could help her instead of going through a whole routine of things before she settled down.

Minho sighed as he lifted himself out of his chair and towards the nursery. The omega laid his daughter onto the changing table before quickly changing her diaper and her onsie.

The baby kicked her legs, clapping happily. Minho let out a sigh of relief as he lifted her into his arms again. He paced the room gently bouncing the little girl in his arms in the hopes that she would fall asleep soon.

Minho paced up down the corridor until Seon Yul’s breathing had evened out as she let out breathy little snores. 

The omega walked into his and Junghee’s bedroom carefully laying the little girl down and tucking her in before crawling back into bed and slipping his arms around Junghee’s waist, who had thankfully slept through most of the noise.

/

His peace was short lived, Seon Yul’s cries woke him again. Minho didn’t even know if he had even actually managed to fall asleep again.

Minho opted to crawl towards the end of the bed instead of actually getting up. As soon as she saw Minho in the low light of the moon the girl started making grabby hands the omega. Her lower lip quivered and big tears spilt over her chubby cheeks.

Minho reached into the crib, pulling Seon Yul into his embrace again. He propped up some pillows with one hand, leaning against them. He sat up, bouncing the little girl gently, making soft shushing sounds in the hopes of calming her.

She was usually really well behaved sleeping through most of the night and rarely ever fussing but she had days where she just wasn't feeling the best especially now that she was teething.

Minho let out a small sympathetic whine, cuddling the baby closer to himself and rocking her gently. Junghee could get her to fall asleep in no time, humming little lullabies to her or letting her play with her hair until she had tired herself out. Junghee was a natural and Minho honestly admired the way the alpha made everything seem so easy.

Yet here was struggling to get the little girl to sleep. The baby made little babbling sounds as she entertained herself by staring at the moonlight peaking in through the curtains.

“Do you want to see the Moon?” Minho asked gently, his eyes following the eyes of his daughter.

She didn’t move her eyes nor make a sound, her eyes fixed on the line of light against the floor. Minho took the lack of response as a yes.

The omega carefully climbed out of bed, settling the baby against his chest before quietly sliding the balcony door open.

He stepped out into the summer night, the sky clear and the moon bright.

“Look, Moon” Minho said as he propped up the baby snuggled against him, so she could get a better look at the Moon. She stared at with her eyes wide, completed fixated on the glow on the Moon. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" Minho asked, pointing towards the bright object in the sky. 

Seon Yul threw her head on Minho's shoulder, the glow of the Moon and Minho's soft humming lulling her back to sleep. The omega paced the length of the balcony, humming softly until the baby in his arms had stopped stirring.

This time, he didn't put her down in her crib, he laid his daughter on his chest instead. Minho continued rubbing a comforting hand down her back whispering "Please sleep through the night bumble bee" again and again.

/

Junghee wakes up sometime around 09:00 and the house is completely silent. The alpha frowns at the uncharacteristic silence. She slowly blinks the sleep out of her eyes, stretching like a cat.

She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, Roo's basket was empty and so was Seon Yul's high chair. Minho's boisterous laugh was also nowhere to be heard. She checks the fridge for a note next, surprised to find nothing. A quick glance at her phone showed that she didn't have any texts either. 

Just as Junghee pulled up Minho's number to call him, the sound of the front door clicking open notifies her that her mate and children are back. 

Roo runs to Junghee, whining at her to be picked up and the alpha obliges. She still has her neon coat on letting Junghee know that she's been on her morning walk. Minho trails in behind, he has Seon Yul strapped to his chest, snugly sleeping in a baby sling.

"She was really restless this morning so I decided to take her out and Roo was awake too so" Minho gestured towards the three of them decked out in outerwear.

"Is she okay" Junghee asked, running her fingers through her daughter’s soft hair.

"I don't know. She didn't really eat her fruit puree this morning and she didn't sleep much either" The omega frowned, his voice laced with concern.

"AW my poor jitterbug" Junghee cooed, taking the baby from Minho and into her arms. Junghee rocked the little girl gently.

"Thankfully she fell asleep as soon as I left the house. I'm hoping she'll nap for another hour" Minho sighed, looking wistfully at his daughter. 

Junghee could seen the omega's tiredness "Min you should go back to bed too. I'll look after Seon Yul" Junghee offered, looking at ease with their daughter in her arms. 

"I'm fine Jung" Minho chuckled. 

"Did you get used to sleepless nights that quick?" 

 _"Ugh don't remind me"_ Minho groaned, the images of an aching back and frequent toilet trips during the cold winter nights flooding his mind. 

"Maybe we should have another one..." Junghee teased.

"Well let me know how that works out for you" Minho retorted, taking Seon Yul from her arms and into the living room to lay her down in the cradle in the middle of the living room. 

Minho slumped onto the couch letting out a big yawn, melting into the soft cushions. Junghee followed Minho sitting down beside him, pulling herself into tall omega's lap. 

"Mommy's tired too" Junghee whined as she curled into Minho. 

The omega rolled his eyes, Junghee was by far the most obvious person ever. "I guess you want to nap on the couch" 

Junghee nodded as she pushed Minho down, she cuddled up to his chest, slotting her legs in between his. Her lilac hair tickled his neck as she tucked herself up against him. Junghee was only getting herself comfortable when she noticed that omega had already fallen asleep. 

Junghee softened at the expression on his face. The alpha pulled a blanket to cover them both before drifting off to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
